Little gaps
by purpletwist
Summary: Meng Waits for her love to sweep her off her feet but one day a boy came into her life. not just with big ears but has a little gap inbteewn his front teeth. MengxLee
1. Just one little trip

this little thought just popped up in to my head. I hope you like this cute little story. and maybe I'll be the first to start this shipping?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meng was cleaning up the lobby. taking in all the empty dishes. She was still thinking about Aang even though he didn't like her. She wasn't watching were she was going when she triped over her foot

" MENG WATCH OUT!" one maid called out to her. Meng tried to regain her balance but fell. She was expecting to hear a crash but didn't. She felt tow hands helping her lift up the dishes. She looked over to see who helped her. A boy aound her age poked his head around the pile of dishes. He had rusty brown hair parts were hanging out the rest was in a bun, his tunic had torn corners and had a little gap inbetween his two front teeth amost like Meng's. Meng blushed a little

" Th..thanks you for helping me" she said gathering the dishes and headed tords the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she sat the dishes down, she slid to the floor

"_that was close,ok Meng get it together don't lose it._ " she thought. Getting back up she cracked the door open to find the boy standing there waiting, she shut the door as fast as she could.

" who's your new friend Meng?" some one called out from behind her. Meng turn to find Aunt Wu smilling down on her, she opened the door to see the boy standing there waiting. closing it she turn to the girl " he quiet handsome for his age, don't you think" Wu asked. Meng blushed alittle " why don't you go give him a tour of our village" Wu told her with a wink in her eye. Meng nodded, she opened the door and went over to the boy. From a distance Wu was smilling "_ I hope she has a good time with that boy_ "

Out side in the village Meng showed the boy all the shops and the sites.

once alone the two sat down on a bench to take a rest.

" I don't know your name?" Meng asked " _I wonder if its Aang?_ "

" oh my name is Lee" he told her " and what I heared your name is Meng?" he asked

" yes, my name is Meng...what brings you here?" she asked

" well..." Lee started

" Lee, come on Lee" Lee's mother called out to him

" I got to go...Meet me here tonight ok" he said leaving a little peck on Meng's cheek and dashed over to his mother. Meng touched her cheek. Aang was right, Meng did meet a nice guy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Can you just see these two together? Meng and Lee(from Zuko alone) this story just going to be eather 2 or three chapters long..please I hope you like this parring.


	2. Mengs past

after a few treats and fans spazzing I manage to make another chapter

* * *

Chapter 2:

Meng waited patiencenly for Lee to show up. the Moon looked pretty with the light dancing in the water. Meng felt a tap on her sholdier, reacting she fell out of the bench she was stitting in. looking up Lee was smiling down at her. He had a clean green tinic with forest green arm sleaves comming out, dark green pants and his hair sill in that ruff little bun. He lend her a hand. Meng took the hand as he helped her up

" what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked

" you asked what brought me here so...me and my family left after finding out my broth sensu died and afraid that the fire nation would find us here" Lee told her

" why would the fire nation want to find you?" Meng asked

" well...ever felt that the person you trust ends up betraying you?" he asked

"..no not that I know of" Meng replied

" well..there was this guy with a scar that came into our vilage and we had trouble at the time, once we learnd he was the Prince of the fire nation, we had no chocie but to abandon hope and leave for ba-sing-se" he said.

Meng gave him a hug " I'm sorry to hear that" she said. Lee huged her back

" it's ok, I just hope you don't have to suffer like I did" he told her. Lee held her in his arms, the two were quiet for a few moments

Meng and Lee sat on the ground watching the moon light dance in the water while skiping stones across the water.

" is there some reason why you don't live with your parents?" Lee asked. Meng huged her knees, she stared at her feet

" I..I.." she started tears roled down her face, Lee wraped a suportive arm around her

" I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked" he said

" it's ok..I can tell you" she said. " my parents were killed when I was five"

_Meng was dancing happyly with her parents as they walked on the path way of the forest. Mengs mother smiled as she watched her daughter dance in a happy cheer, her husband smiled too._

_" Meng don't wonder to far" he mother called._

_" relax dear I can see her from here" her father said. Meng pointed to a feild of flowers she jumped up and down_

_" can I pick the flowers?' she asked. her mother nodded, Meng raced to the feilds._

_In the feild Meng was happily picking the flowers, humming a tune, she had a crown on her head made from the flowers. her moment was intrupted by a scream. Meng ran to see what happned._

_Meng droped the flowers she picked, staring strate on the path were he parents!, a puddle blood grew around the dead bodies._

_She felt some one pick her up by the back of her shirt. getting turn around she was faced to face to the attacker. Meng was into tears_

_" little girl lost her way?, well don't worry you will find your way" he said taking out a dagger " your way to where there going" he laughed. Meng kicked him in the stomach. Whlie he was in pain, Meng ran far away from the man._

_alone, scared and lost she fell to her knees, she started to cry. she felt a hand on her sholder, turning her head she saw a face of a freindly person_

_" what are you doing here by your self?" she asked, Meng whiped the tears on her face, she got up from the ground, the frendly woman ushered the child to come with her_

_" I had this feeling I would meet you" she said " you can call me Aunt Wu"_

_" what will happen to my parents?" the young frighten girl asked. Aunt Wu tried real hard to tell Meng the meaning of life and death._

_" I'm sorry but your parents...They...I'm sorry but your parents aren't comming back" she said. Meng stared at the ground, little tears rolled from her eyes. Wu gave her a Hug " I'm sorry but if you want I can take care of you?" she asked. Meng Nodded. Wu smiled " we best be going or we will get caught in the rain" she said_

_" but I don't see no.."The rain started to poor. the two made there way to the village with the vocano._

" I'm sorry to hear that" lee said. Meng looked at him

" it's ok, I never knew who killed my parents but all I know is now I have a family with Aunt Wu" she said turning away. Lee turn her head to face him. With her teary eyes the two of them shared a special kiss under the light of the moon.

* * *

hope you like it 


End file.
